Merry Christmas, Darling
by Emma's Angel
Summary: On a snowbound Christmas Eve, Bren wishes for Booth and a song on the radio leads to a surprise for out favorite crime-solving duo.


**So I have been fighting a serious writer's block and when I came across this idea, I had to do it!  
This is my first foray into Bones EVER so please be kind w/comments! Anyway, Merry Christmas to all the Bones fans out there and see ya'll in the year! **

Merry Christmas, Darling (A Bones Fanfic)

The sound of the winds rushing outside the window sounded like several F-16's as small, white specks of moisture swirled in intricate patterns as they tumbled from the dark, grey clouds. Down below, the ground was already covered in several inches of the white powder, making travel nearly impossible.

Temperance Brennan watched the steam coming from her mug spread across the glass of her window, before pulling the warm tea to her mouth. Peppermint tea was always a small frivolity that she indulged in about this time of year. And for once, Brennan had a decent excuse for missing her all always rescheduled, annual Christmas escape to the warmer air of Brazil or Chile.

Taking a deep breath, Brennan carefully exhaled, her breath steaming the glass. Tilting her head to one side, she laid her head on the window frame and began to make lazy pictures with her fingers; a star, a square with a bow on it, and a tree. That last image prompted Brennan to turn away from the window and inspect the scene behind her:

The fireplace was lit, a cozy warmth emitting from it's russet insides. Above on the mantle, several cheerfully colored, store bought stockings hung, the green of the garland tickling the openings as they awaited a Christmas visitor.

Some believed in the myth that is Santa Claus, Santa Klauss, Kris Kringle, or any other pseudonym for a make-believe fat man. To Brennan, the tradition of hanging sticking began in the 1st Century when a man, named Nicholas, placed a dowry for three daughters in their drying stockings under the cover of night.

Brennan glanced at the tiny decorated tree sitting off to one corner…Again, her mind returned to its familiar place of logic, and began reciting in her mind the various traditions inspired by the Christmas tree and it's need to be outfitted in flights of fancy, such as lights, tinsel and ornaments.

Under the tree, sat a notebook with several names scratched off. The lines through the names marked the ones that Brennan had sent cards too. Sending cards was fairly recent, anthropologically speaking. It was around 1840 when the custom became popular. As Brennan scanned the names of her family and friends, one name caught her eye. Seeley Booth.

Seeley was on special assignment was supposed to get back in D.C. by midnight. But the recent blizzard that now pounded the city, made that an impossibility. There was no way an airliner would be able to land safely in this weather. But it still didn't keep Brennan from dreaming. Dreaming that Booth was on his way to her apartment where they would share stories, open a gift or two and just genuinely enjoy each others company.

Booth allowed Brennan to let her guard down without fear of rejection, something she desperately longed for. In the beginning of their relationship that may not have been the case, but as Brennan and Booth became closer, Brennan realized that sometimes you have to get to know a person before you can know a person.

Booth's remarkable ability to decipher minute changes in the body continued to amaze Brennan, especially after his surgery to remove his brain tumor. But Brennan was slowly beginning to see what Booth saw. She was seeing it herself; in Booth. Ever since that psychic encounter, Booth's behavior towards her had changed. He had blurted that he loved her then quickly dismissed it as something more platonic.

To say Booth's confession was a shock would have been an understatement. At first, Brennan didn't know if it was because of meds or the now-defunct book she had written about them being a couple. But slowly, Brennan began to see that Booth had meant what he had said but was afraid to push further, and gave Brennan space.

Brennan sat down in the chair that faced the fireplace and smiled in thanks at Booth's tenderness towards her. Leaning her head back, she heard another Christmas song come on the radio. A soft, velvet, female began to sing and Brennan instantly knew who it was. It was Karen Carpenter singing "Merry Christmas, Darling". It was a beautiful if melancholy piece about longing for a loved ones return. The song fit mood at the moment, and Brennan closed her eyes and began to hum along to the tune:

_ Greeting cards have all been sent _

_The Christmas rush is through _

_But I still have one wish to make _

_A special one for you _

_Merry Christmas darling _

_We're apart that's true _

_But I can dream and in my dreams _

_I'm Christmas-ing with you _

_Holidays are joyful _

_There's always something new _

_But every day's a holiday _

_When I'm near to you _

_The lights on my tree _

_I wish you could see _

_I wish it every day _

_Logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

_That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year, too _

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you _

As the song repeated the final verse, Brennan stood from her seat and walked towards the Kitchen. Thoroughly depressed now, she pulled the bottle of wine from the fridge, and set it on the table. Placing her mug in the sink, Brennan grabbed a glass from the cabinet and the bottle opener from the drawer above where the wine sat. Brennan peeled back the plastic band the protected her from supposed tampering, and began to open the wine. Just as the cork POPPED…

BUZZ! BUZZ!

The doorbell sounded. Furling her eyes, Brennan glanced at the clock. _1:45 am. Wonder who would be knocking at this hour,_ thought Brennan as she walked out of the kitchen. Brennan tried to see who it was through her peephole, but a large, brown box blocked her view. Curiosity getting the better of her, Brennan opened the door.

"Hey Bones," said a familiar voice as he lowered the box.

"Booth!?" exclaimed Brennan hoping to keep her excitement at Booth's unexpected arrival to a minimum. "H-How did you get here? It's a blizzard out there!"  
"Ah, I just took an earlier flight," Booth casually explained, as he walked into the apartment as if he lived there. "The weatherman in Tennessee said something about D.C. possibly getting 6 inches or more, so I used my FBI power to get on an earlier flight." Walking into the kitchen to set down the box, Booth noticed the glass and wine bottle.

"Already starting without me, huh, Bones?"

"Well, you weren't expected until sometime tomorrow and I thought a glass might help me relax," Brennan tried but failed, to cover the uncertainty in her response.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I brought this with me," Booth deflected as he removed take-out cartons from the box. Handing one to Brennan he said with his famous smile, "compliments of the bureau."  
"What is this?" Brennan asked.

"Your favorite. Oh, you meant the place! Chen Fung's."

"But I thought everything was closed, it is Christmas Eve, Booth."  
"I called in a little favor on my flight in," Booth smiled his famous smile and Brennan returned the favor.

There were times she really enjoyed letting her heart run in overdrive, as Booth called it. There was a freedom there that she couldn't find anywhere else, except maybe her lab. Booth grabbed some chopsticks from a drawer and then strutted towards the couch. Brennan joined him, and soon they were talking about Booth's adventures in Tennessee.

After they were stuffed, both in stomachs and brains, the odd couple sat against the back of the couch and watched the fire's flames dance and twirl as their stomachs began to digest the massive quantities of food that had been consumed.

Quiet settled over them, and before Booth could say anything, Brennan laid her head down on his shoulder. Moving his arm, Booth brought Brennan closer to him, her head lying gently against his chest.

Brennan smiled inwardly, at least she hoped in was inwardly, as her ear began to listen to Booth's heart. Before Brennan knew it she was sound asleep. Booth smiled softly as his forensic anthropologist lay in quiet slumber. Placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, Booth closed his eyes and began to doze.

It was about an hour later, when the sound of clanking dishes awakened the sleeping agent. Noticing his partner was not on the couch, Booth turned towards the kitchen; there was Brennan carefully putting away the dishes that had finished in the washer. Getting himself further away from the pleasant denial he was slowly letting creep up on him, Booth grabbed his coat and threw it around him.

"Finally up I see," Brennan called as Booth finished putting on his jacket.

"Uh, yeah. That early flight, it took a lot outta me, so I'm gonna head home and grab some shut eye."  
"I don't know what that means," Bones said on cue.

"It means I'm tired and wanna go to home and sleep." Booth answered.

"Well, you could stay here," offered Brennan. "I have plenty of space."

As wonderful as that sounded, Booth knew he had to get Alice out of Wonderland and quick.

"Thanks, for the offer, Bones, but I'll just get a cab."  
"Well, here," Brennan said as she moved from the kitchen sink to the purse sitting in front of her bar. She reached into her purse and grabbed a twenty. "At least let me help pay for some of it." As Brennan met Booth at the door she already knew what he was thinking. "And don't argue with me about it." She placed the bill in Booth's hand.

"Thanks, Bones," Booth said as he placed the money in his pocket. Booth reached for the doorknob and opened the door to exit. Turning to face Bones in the doorway he said smiling; "Merry Christmas, Temperance." Brennan simply smiled back. The electricity that hung before them was palpable. Brennan debated following through on an experiment/dream she had been thinking about lately. But reason, as always, ultimately won out.

"Merry Christmas, Booth," she replied. The flash of hurt in Booth's eyes was sniper fast, but Brennan saw it. Booth caressed Brennan's arm before turning to leave. Brennan closed the door and leaned against it.

Silently, she began to have a war of emotions. Her heart hurt because she had wanted to show Booth how she felt for him; return his half-assed "atta girl" confession. But her reasonable side was congratulating her on avoiding another close call.

_Bones, just take the brain, okay, and put it in neutral. Alright, take the heart and pop it into overdrive." Said Booth, as he leaned back in his chair and started making racing car sounds._

"_Brains and heart, Bones. Brains and heart."_

Before reason grabbed her again, Brennan opened the door and darted down the hall towards the elevator.

The golden doors of the elevator opened and a figure stepped inside.

"Booth! Wait!" Brennan called her hair flying from side to side.

Quickly glancing up, Booth saw Brennan and reached his arm out between the doors, setting off the sensor that activated the doors and pulled them back open. Brennan rushed inside the elevator and threw her arms around Booth's neck, planting a kiss on his lips. Stumbling back, his eyes wide, Booth slammed against the back of the elevator as Brennan broke their union.

"What was that for?" Booth asked looking up in search of mistletoe only to find none.

"Well it wasn't in an "atta boy" way," Brennan simply stated, a glimmer in her eyes.

Booth, ever the perceptive one, caught on to what Brennan was saying. Softly, he took both hands and smoothed them across Brennan's face.

"God, don't let this be a dream", Booth said as he leaned down. "..cause I ain't waking up from this one."

"Am not," Brennan corrected as Booth bent down to kiss her.

As the Elevator doors closed, a familiar verse floated through the air;

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you._

_I wish I were with you._

End

_  
__**Reviews are what keep the soul going. So please press the green button! Thanks!**_


End file.
